Multicontact switch structures are used in numerous applications today. One of the most frequent applications for such structures is in keyboards for calculators, computers, and other electronic devices. Many applications, such as hand-held calculators, require light weight, compact, reliable switch structures that can be economically produced. One class of switch structure used in hand-held calculators has a plurality of arched strips which are fastened to some of the conductors on a printed circuit board. Switching action is produced by defelecting the arched portions into contact with other conductors on the printed circuit board with keys located above the arched portions. This type of switch is described in a U.S. patent application Ser. No. 173,754 filed Aug. 23, 1971, now U.S. Pat. No. 3,941,953, by Willliam W. Misson, et al., entitled "Keyboard Having Switches with Tactile Feedback" and in the Hewlett-Packard Journal, June 1972, page 12.
Typically the arched strips used in prior art switch structures have been made in the following manner. A number of strips of metal are cut to have a length approximately equal to the width of the printed circuit board. Then a number of parallel, oblong slots are etched in the strip to define the portions of the strip that are to be arched. Next this etched strip is placed in a press to deform portions of the strip to form the arches. After this deformation process, the strips are hardened to produce the proper spring quality, since the material has to be soft to allow the stretching that occurs when it is deformed to form the arches. If the hardened material were to be deformed in the press, the material would simply break. After hardening, the strip is plated and then is soldered or welded to the printed circuit board. This method of manufacture has the disadvantage that it requires the handling of several individual strips for each printed circuit board, thus increasing handling and assembly costs. Furthermore, etching the oblong holes in the strip material is an expensive process making the strips undesirably expensive as compared to the other components in a keyboard.